El plan de Roger
by Altyack
Summary: Los Road Poneglyph y los Yonkou no son lo que te han contado. El aparente caos del Nuevo Mundo obecede a un plan que está por encima de todos, creado por el Rey de los Piratas Gol D Roguer, con el único fin de que algún día llegue aquél que desafíe al Gobierno Mundial en la Gran Guerra Final. SPOILERS de Zou. Big Mom, Kaido, Shanks, Sirohige, Gol D Roger, Rayleigh, Mihawk, Marco


**Exención de responsabilidad: One Piece, sus personajes, historia, y sus películas, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y Toei. Escribo esta historia sin ánimo de lucro.**

 **Segundo fic de One Piece, éste es un poco especial, y mezcla teorías personales, teorías generales, y por supuesto contiene spoilers importantes del arco de Zou, asique si no habéis llegado allí, no sigáis leyendo**

.

 **EL PLAN GOLD**

.

Un hombre que rozaba la treintena caminaba por los pasillos de aquella fortaleza en la que se había acordado el encuentro. Sin duda alguna, un encuentro trascendental para el mundo iba a tener lugar ese día, pero nadie lo sabría. No le gustaba el giro de los acontecimientos, pues no había nada como sentir el sol sobre tu cuerpo y la espuma del mar salpicando tu rostro, mientras cargas con tus nakamas contra el enemigo. No, definitivamente el secretismo o la precaución no eran su punto fuerte, ni siquiera ahora que se había calmado, pasados los años más locos de su juventud, los años del sombrero, como lo llamaban en broma sus nakamas. Y de hecho así fueron, los años del sombrero, hasta que el mocoso le demostró ser merecedor de portarlo… hasta que llegara la voluntad adecuada para terminar el trabajo.

No le quedaba mucho tiempo, y las reuniones se sucedían una tras otra. Con sus nakamas, con sus aliados, con los minks, los gyojin… Debía asegurar que lo que habían descubierto valiera para algo. Ellos eran el puente, el barco, que llevaría en un futuro a aquellos que deberían completar el gran plan. No le avergonzaba en absoluto no tener ya la capacidad para poder completarlo. Cuando has vivido como has querido, te has casado con la mujer que amas, has cumplido tu sueño y has triunfado junto a tus nakamas donde nadie lo hizo, ¿de qué se supone que hay que avergonzarse? Su boca se contorsionó en su muy característica sonrisa, para momentos después encontrarse con su mejor oficial y mejor amigo Silvers Rayleigh, que se situaba junto a una puerta de roble.

– Llegó el momento, capitán – dijo a modo de saludo – ¿Cómo se encuentra la Reina?

– Ciertamente llegó, Silvers. Está descansado… ¿pero desde cuándo eres tan formal? – le preguntó, sin perder su gran sonrisa.

– Debemos aparentar un poco de formalidad, capitán. Y eso no quita que sea la Reina – rebatió su segundo, esbozando una sonrisa. El capitán asintió, y ambos terminaron soltando una fuerte y agradable carcajada – Están todos esperando – añadió, poniéndose serio. El hombre asintió y se colocó junto a las puertas. Rayleigh se colocó a su derecha, ligeramente retrasado.

– Nada de ir por detrás. Somos nakamas, nunca lo olvides Silvers. Camina a mi lado – El aludido sonrió. Su capitán jamás cambiaría, pero hizo lo que le había pedido. Como siempre había hecho. Las puertas se abrieron y entraron en una habitación de piedra gris y tapices rojos adornándolas. En su centro se encontraba una mesa en la cual había cinco asientos, cuatro de ellos ocupados. Detrás de cada uno de esos cinco asientos se encontraba otra persona.

– Al fin te dignas a aparecer, mocoso – dijo una voz potente, muy conocida por todos.

– Me entretuve, viejo. Creo que después de todo lo que hemos pasado podéis darme un poco de margen para asuntos personales, ¿no? – contestó, mientras se dirigía a su asiento, en la cabecera de la alargada mesa. Gol D Roger tomó asiento, mientras a su diestra se situaban su segundo oficial, Silvers Rayleigh, y a su siniestra su tercer oficial, Scopper Gaban.

En el primer asiento de su derecha se encontraba un hombre grande de complexión muy robusta, con un bigote blanco, pelo rubio, mirada profunda y sonrisa burlona. Portaba una capa de comandante sobre sus hombros, y un pantalón de tono amarillento. Detrás de él, un chico joven, que no debía pasar de la veintena, con el pelo en forma de piña de color naranja. El primero se trataba de Edward Newgate Sirohige, capitán de los piratas de Sirohige, y el más fuerte de los rivales de Gol D Roger y conocido como el segundo hombre más fuerte del mundo. El segundo, Marco el Fénix, su más fiel nakama y su segundo al mando.

En el segundo asiento de su derecha se encontraba una mujer delgada de pelo rosa, que llevaba un vestido de color morado. Sonreía de forma rara, mientras evaluaba con sus ojillos a todos los presentes. Detrás de ella se encontraba una chica que debía ser su hija, de pelo rosa y buena figura, que tenía pintado un corazón en sus labios. Su mirada era la contraria a la de la de su aparente madre; retadora, sí, pero también curiosa y agradable. Sus nombres eran Charlotte Linlin, capitana de los piratas Charlotte y una de las piratas más poderosas del Grand Line. A su espalda se encontraba su hija Jewelry Bonney Linlin, la persona en la que más confiaba de todos sus nakamas y familiares.

En el primer asiento a su izquierda se encontraban dos hombres bastante jóvenes. Uno tenía el pelo rojo, una gran sonrisa agradable que recordaba a la de Roger, y mirada segura y decidida. Llevaba una camisa blanca y pantalones color café, y miró al recién llegado con una mezcla de respeto y adoración. Junto a él, no detrás de él, se encontraba un hombre serio, con los ojos en espirales amarillas y negras. Tenía el pelo negro con patillas y llevaba una camisa floral. Miraba a todos los presentes con ojos evaluadores y atentos. Eran nada menos que su fiel nakama y aprendiz Akagami Shanks, aunque el insistía en que lo llamaran Shanks a secas, y de su rival y amigo de la infancia Dracule Mihawk. Ambos estaban situados entre los cinco mejores espadachines del mundo.

En el segundo asiento de su izquierda se encontraba un hombre joven, de unos veinte años, corpulento, aunque no tanto como Sirohige, y con un par de cicatrices. Su aspecto y ropas recordaban a las de un guerrero samurái. Tenía un bigote rizado, el pelo negro, mirada seria y un poco enloquecida, y sonrisa sádica. Detrás de él se encontraba un joven de pelo rubio que tapaba su boca, su nariz y su torso con placas metálicas. De sus hombros salían un par de colmillos de elefante. Se trataba de el mejor de los Nuevos Supernovatos, Roronoa Kaido la Bestia, y de su primer oficial, Jack.

Se trataba de un grupo extraño, que juntaba a los tres piratas más fuertes conocidos, al propio Rey de los Piratas, y a su más prometedor alumno. Por supuesto, Gol ya había hablado con el pelirrojo y le había contado su plan, para que no hiciera nada extraño y le apoyara en todo momento.

– ¿Porqué estoy aquí? ¿Y porqué están aquí "estos, y el mocoso que está a mi izquierda? – preguntó, o más bien exigió saber Kaido. Tenía una voz de guerrero, igual que todo en él.

– Iré directamente al grano. Edd, eres el más poderoso pirata que surca actualmente los mares – empezó Gol

– Descontándote a ti por el momento, mocoso – contestó Edward, provocando una carcajada de ambos.

– Como sea, tú estás aquí por eso y porque confío totalmente en ti. Tú, Linlin, estás aquí porque siempre mantienes tus promesas y nunca rompes tu palabra. Además, siempre has demostrado fuerza, poder y eres una veterana de los mares. Tú, joven Roronoa, estás aquí por tu valor al enfrentarte y perder contra nosotros tres. Nunca das un paso atrás, y eres valiente hasta la inconsciencia, y con mucho potencial. Eso lo respeto… y en cuanto al mocoso sentado a mi izquierda, dentro de no mucho tiempo será el más poderoso usuario de Haki del mundo, y ha sido entrenado por mí. Por lo tanto, en pocos años será tan fuerte como cualquiera de vosotros – la voz segura y decidida de Roger no admitía réplica.

– Eso no explica el qué hacemos aquí, aunque el té y los pasteles eran excelentes, Rey Pirata – señaló Linlin, mientras se deleitaba recordando la comida. Roger esperaba la insistencia de todos. Esa reunión no podía ser larga, ni formal, o todos acabarían pateándose unos contra otros. Decidió ir directamente al grano, un grano tan grande que cambiaría el mundo conocido para siempre, sin que el propio mundo lo supiera

– Me muero – dijo con un tono de voz que no era ni triste ni furioso. Era una simple notificación. Kaido y Linlin le miraron con la boca abierta, sin poder creer lo que decía. Akagami ocultó su mirada mientras se esforzaba por no llorar, y Edward se puso serio, mirando con respeto al mocoso que consiguió aguantarle e incluso derrotarle en el pasado no tan lejano – Y todo lo que hemos conseguido caerá en el olvido, o en manos del Gobierno Mundial, si no tomamos medidas para impedirlo. Es necesario _ponerlas_ a salvo.

Los tres le miraron con interés

– No te refieres al One Piece. Te estás refiriendo a… – comenzó a decir Linlin, con tono reverencial en su voz.

– A los Road Poneglyph – confirmó el Rey de los Piratas, provocando un denso silencio – He decidido que los cuatro sois merecedores de tener una de cada una de las piedras.

– No lo entiendo, mocoso. ¿Porqué no las escondes en Raftel o se las entregas a tus nakamas? – preguntó Edward, mirando seriamente a su eterno rival y casi amigo.

– Si se quedan en Raftel, no podrán cumplir su función en el futuro. Si se las entrego a mis nakamas, tendrán sobre ellos una carga demasiado pesada, ya que el Gobierno Mundial esperará ese movimiento e irán tras ellos con aún más fuerza. Pero que se las entregue a los tres piratas que más me disputaron en mi viaje, a mis máximos rivales, y a un mocoso de 18 años, será algo que jamás podrán esperar – afirmó con una gran sonrisa Gol.

– ¡Al diablo con todo esto, Roger! ¿Te crees que somos tan estúpidos como para no saber que planeas algo? ¿Acaso nos quieres a todos muertos y nos estás intentando confudir? – gritó un muy cabreado Kaido, poniéndose en pie. Pero Roger, sin ponerse siquiera en pie, lanzó una ola de su Haki del Rey Pirata, que hizo temblar las paredes de la habitación y sudar a la mitad de los presentes. Kaido sintió una gran presión sobre los hombros, a la que intentó resistir inútilmente para caer de nuevo sobre la silla. Tomó aire y más calmado siguió hablando – Que le des uno a Edward, se puede pasar. Que le des otro a este mocoso de pelo rojo, se puede entender. ¿Pero porqué a nosotros, si somos tus rivales?

– Porque no sois mis enemigos. Habéis sido mis mayores rivales, los tres junto con Shiki. Me habéis demostrado vuestro poder, vuestra fuerza y vuestros valores en el combate. Eso lo respeto, por encima de todo. Creo que sois merecedores de tener en vuestro poder las piedras del camino, así como de controlar cada uno una parte de la segunda mitad del Grand Line.

– ¿Quieres que seamos emperadores? – preguntó Linlin. La mujer había cubierto el cupo de sorpresas ese día.

– No, Emperadores no. Yonkou – replicó Roger con una sonrisa. Todos comprendieron lo que significaba. Tener una guía cada uno, y controlar una parte del mar donde se encontraba, oculta, Raftel.

– Acepto – gruño Edward, siendo el que mejor comprendía los acontecimientos que tenían lugar en el mundo, así como el pensamiento de Roger, entendía por qué hacía eso. Y lo respetaba, respetaba esa última voluntad del hombre más fuerte.

– Yo también, cómo no iba a hacerlo. Me encantan los regalos – dijo Linlin soltando una carcajada.

– Habrá condiciones, ¿no es así? – cuestionó Kaido, el más reacio de los cuatro.

– Sí. Y necesito vuestra palabra como piratas, como personas, como capitanes, de que la cumpliréis. Primero: no podréis entregar JAMÁS los Roads al Gobierno Mundial, ni a la Marina, ni permitir que caigan en su poder. Segundo: Podéis hacer lo que queráis entre vosotros. Enfrentaros por controlar los Road, o intentar convertiros en el Rey Pirata, o Reina Pirata, pero debéis proteger siempre los cuatro Road, y no informar a nadie, A NADIE, de lo que aquí se ha hablado. – Gol se había puesto en pie, había apoyado las palmas de sus manos en la mesa, y dirigía a los cuatro una mirada intensa que no admitiría ni una réplica. Él sabía que era el todo o nada, el momento de saltar al vacío de cabeza, sin saber si había agua debajo.

– Yo, Edward Newgate Sirohige, respondo por mi primer oficial, y juro por mi honor como pirata que ambos cumpliermos este pacto – dijo el corpulento hombre, mientras se ponía en pie y se llevaba una mano al pecho.

– Yo, Charlotte Linlin, juro como capitana y madre, por todos los pasteles del mundo, que acataré y respetaré los términos de éste pacto, igual que mi hija – dijo Linlin, poniéndose también en pie, con una mirada seria.

– Yo, Akagami Shanks, alumno y nakama del Rey de los Piratas, juro sobre éste sombrero y por mi espada que cumpliré esta promesa hasta el fin – añadió Shanks, poniéndose también en pie. Mihawk desenvainó ligeramente su espada, y luego la volvió a envainar: la señal de juramento de todo espadachín. Todos miraron hacia Kaido y Jack, que eran los únicos que faltaban por jurar. Lentamente, Kaido se puso en pie. Respetaba a ese hombre, no compartía sus ideas y por supuesto acabaría con todos los de esa habitación a su debido momento, pero decidió respetar la última voluntad de aquél al que no pudo derrotar.

– Yo, Kaido la Bestia, juro por mi vida cumplir con éste pacto, por respeto hacia la fuerza de Gol D Roger – afirmó finalmente Kaido.

– Yo, Jack, segundo al mando del futuro Rey de los Piratas Roronoa Kaido, juro lo mismo que mi señor y capitán – corroboró Jack.

Unas copas de shake aparecieron en la mesa, y todos los presentes bebieron de las mismas, sellando el juramento y creando uno de los grandes poderes del mundo: Los Cuatro Emperadores. Después, todos los presentes salieron de la habitación, menos Shanks y Sirohige.

– Edward, quiero que tú guardes la piedra de éste mocoso, hasta que realmente sea merecedor de tenerla – dijo Roger

– Confías demasiado en mi, Gol. ¿Qué te hace suponer que teniendo la mitad de los Road Poneglyph se la devolveré? – sonrió Edward, muy divertido

– Que eres como yo. Y que tu honor está fuera de toda discusión – contestó Roger, mientras Shanks simplemente miraba en silencio la escena

– Ararara. Lo haré. Cuando el mocoso se haya ganado el derecho, y tenga su territorio en la segunda mitad del Grand Line, le entregaré su porción del pastel – dijo Edward, despidiéndose de Roger con una mano.

Ése día, y sin que el mundo lo supiera, se creó la organización pirata más poderosa del planeta. Quizá el cuerpo mortal de Roger estuviese a punto de morir, pero su plan seguiría en marcha mucho después de que se hubiese ido. Aguardando. Esperando al hombre que tuviera la voluntad adecuada para desafiar al mundo a un combate sin igual. Para completar el proyecto One Piece

.

.

 **Bueno, se me ocurrió esto anoche, y sinceramente lo veo bastante curioso y entretenido. ¿A vosotros que os parece? Como siempre espero vuestras opiniones y sugerencias**


End file.
